de 10 cosas que odio de ti
by LuXaKyUchiha
Summary: Tobi le pregunta a Deidara por que se molesta con el, y el rubio solo le tiene una respuesta -por que te odio...- Shonen-ai.


**Como lo prometido es deuda, un fic shonen-ai Tobidei.**

**Esta hecho basado en un poema que sale en una película llamada "10 cosas que odio de ti" y pensé que quedaba perfecto (imagino que ustedes también lo pensaran jejeje) aunque tuve algo de problemas con la historia, creo que no quedo tan mal. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Se recargo con frustración contra un árbol, tenia varios días que la cabeza le daba vueltas en pensamientos inconciliables, según el. Lo único que lograba era confundirse más. Suspiro pesadamente y en eso lo escucho gritar

-¡¡¡Deidara senpai!!! ¿Donde esta?-

Por un momento pensó en ocultarse, eso era ocultarse de Tobi, crear un ave de arcilla y salir huyendo, pero por alguna razón no pudo.

-aquí estoy Tob…- cuando se dio cuenta el pelinegro ya lo tenia abrazado con fuerza -¡quieres soltarme uhn!-

-senpai me alegra verlo- le dijo el pelinegro soltándolo lentamente, sin embargo Deidara se desespero y lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo. -jejeje -este se rió tontamente mientras se ponía de pie en vez de molestarse.

-Deidara-sempai ¿Por qué siempre se molesta tanto con Tobi? ¿Tobi es un buen chico? Entonces ¿Por qué Deidara-sempai se comporta así conmigo?-

El rubio se cruza de brazos e intenta ignorarlo pero se desespero al sentir como el pelinegro le coloca una mano en el hombro e insiste con que le conteste a su pregunta.

- ¿por que? por que te odio uhn- dijo cortante

-¡baya! No imagine que me despreciara a tal punto senpai…- su voz tenia un tono de melancolía.

-No es solo eso Tobi uhn, pero no estoy seguro de cómo expresarlo- suspiro profundamente y prosiguió calmadamente…

Odio como me hablas  
Y tú forma de correr hacia mí.  
Odio tu corte de cabello  
Y lo que llegue a sentir.  
Odio tu ridícula mascara. Y que me conozcas bien.  
Te odio hasta vomitar Que bien va a rimar Odio que a veces sepas pensar  
Y que me hagas reír.  
Odio que me hagas sufrir  
Y odio que me hagas gritar.  
Odio tanto estar solo,  
Que no hayas llegado aun,  
Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar  
Aunque estés tan loco,  
Ni siquiera un poco  
Lo he de intentar  
odio como me tratas  
y que seas mi razón de vivir  
odio que no sepas que te amo  
y disfrutes haciéndome sufrir  
odio no conocer tus ojos  
o que no me mires a mi  
odio no conocer tu boca  
que nunca he de besar  
odio que seas  
el primero en el que pienso  
al despertar y cuando algo sale mal.  
Y ni un instante te puedas alejar  
te odio  
por que me enseñaste a amar…

Su voz se corto de repente y agacho el rostro intentando cubrirse lo más posible, tenia la cara levemente roja. Apretó los dientes y los puños intentando contener la vergüenza.

-así que eso es lo que Deidara-senpai en realidad siente por mí…-(nótese que dijo "mi" y no Tobi) dijo en un tono calmado y algo serio.

El rubio volteo verlo aun avergonzado y asintió, aun no podía creerlo se le acababa de declarar. Intento normalizar su respiración pero no pudo cuando sintió como los brazos del pelinegro lo rodearon y acercaron hacia el. Y sin darse cuenta sintió como un dulce beso le era robado, en un inicio se sorprendió pero después se dejo llevar.

Se separaron e inmediatamente Tobi coloco la mascara de vuelta en su lugar sin darle posibilidad al rubio de ver su rostro.

-yo tampoco lo odio Deidara senpai- dijo despreocupadamente antes de salir corriendo.

Por su parte Deidara quedo confundido unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado… Tobi lo acababa de besar. Una vez más se puso rojo, pero esta vez de coraje…

-Maldición Tobi, ¡ya veras cuando te alcance uhn!- salio corriendo detrás de el.

Si, tenia razones para odiar a Tobi.

¿¡quien te besa y luego corre!?

* * *

**En lo personal pienso que podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo, pero tenia las ideas frías y desordenadas. Como aclaracion quiero hacer referencia que en esta parte: -así que eso es lo que Deidara-senpai en realidad siente por mí… es más de parte de Madara que de Tobi. Espero y les guste y me dejen un review. **

**Entonces hasta lo próxima. **

**¡Las que estén a favor del YAOI y del Tobidei y Madadei digan YO!**


End file.
